


Orchid Around

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Nail Polish, because they can't always be abusive karen, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Eddie has an anxiety attack and Richie tries to comfort him.





	Orchid Around

**Author's Note:**

> tw: anxiety attack and mentions of disownment. (the anxiety attack isn't very graphic, but just thought i'd put the trigger warning there just in case)

Eddie and Richie were sitting on the bed watching TV. They were going out with the other Losers later today and they decided to watch something to pass the time. Some stupid cartoon that Eddie wasn’t paying attention to. He thought all the shows Richie watched was childish, unfunny and just plain irritating. But that’s all there was because nothing else was interesting. Eddie started biting his nails. It was always a coping mechanism for his anxiety.

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Richie says sweetly, taking Eddie’s hand from his mouth. “Feeling anxious, baby?”

 

“A little,” Eddie replies. He was breathing a little bit heavily, probably from when Sonia instilled in his mind as a child.

 

“Okay, look at me, love.” Eddie obeys, looking into Richie’s brown eyes. Richie gave a comforting smile.

 

Whenever Eddie felt this way, Richie dropped his joking demeanor. Eddie didn’t like it when anyone joked about his anxiety.

 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, hmm?” Richie tucks a piece of Eddie’s hair out of his face behind his ear.

 

“I’m not sure…” His breathing was quickening

 

“Breathe with me, hon,” Richie breathed in and out, trying to coax Eddie into breathing slower. After maybe five or ten minutes of that, Eddie’s breathing had subsided. “Good boy. My good boy,” Richie praises.

 

“Thank you,” Eddie mumbles.

 

“Of course, babe. You did so well,” Richie places a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. “Say, can I try something?”

 

“Sure?” Eddie replied, unsure of himself. Richie hops off the bed and heads to his closet.

 

Then he hears clacking of thick glass. Richie sits back on the bed and Eddie sees the box Richie had in his hands. Inside it was an array of nail polish, mainly in dark colors, but there are more pale and bright colors.

 

“Take your pick, Eds, and I’ll paint your nails,” Richie says.

 

There were a lot of dark blues, blacks, reds and some purples. There were also a few glitter ones, but they didn’t really appeal to Eddie. The one that looked the best was a pale purple color, almost like a lilac purple. He picks it up and hands it to Richie.

 

“Ah, Orchid Around, a fan favorite!” Richie exclaims, “I’m gonna file your nails a little, that okay?” Eddie meekly nods his head. Richie takes out a nail file and starts filing at Eddie’s bitten nails.

 

“How do you know how to do this?” Eddie asks.

 

“Bev taught me. One time, I painted her nails and they were an absolute trainwreck. So she taught me how to apply it correctly and how to file nails.”

 

This was true. When Bev was over once, Richie offered to do her nails and the nail polish ended up all over her skin and it stained his bedsheets.

 

“Okay, all done with filing,” Richie says, setting the nail file down and grabs the nail polish. “Ready?” Eddie eagerly nods his head and Richie unscrews the cap.

 

Richie took Eddie’s right hand and started painting the thumbnail in three swipes.

 

“Cold,” Eddie says.

 

“I know, baby. I felt that way when I painted my nails for the first time.”

 

He repeats the action to Eddie’s remaining fingers. Eddie looks in awe at his nails, he hasn’t seen his nails in such good condition in a while.

 

“They’re… perfect,” Eddie breathes. “They’re beautiful, Rich. Thank you.”

 

“It’s not a problem, Eds.” Richie kisses Eddie fondly. “I’m glad you like them. Let them dry so they won’t smudge.”

 

Eddie blows on his nails so they can dry quicker. 

 

“Why did you have an anxiety attack, love? Something going on?” Richie asks.

 

“My mom… she wants back in my life,” Eddie sighs. “She threatened to take your parents to court, Rich. I’m… I’m scared.”

 

Sonia had kicked Eddie out a few months back. She had found out from some neighbors about the relationship of him and Richie. Eddie had spent a week on the streets before Richie found him sleeping on a park bench with nothing but a backpack full of clothes, toiletries and his school supplies. Since then, Maggie and Wentworth had been giving Eddie a home, food on the table, and acceptance that his own mother couldn’t give.

 

Richie brings Eddie into his lap, hugging him in efforts to comfort him.

 

“Fuck your mom. She doesn’t know how much you mean to me and how much I mean to you,” Richie starts to stroke Eddie’s back.

 

“I don’t wanna go back to her, Richie. I need help,” Eddie pleads.

 

“Don’t fret, baby doll. Let me talk to my parents. We can get evidence so she won’t take you back,” Richie promises.

 

“You’d… you’d do that? For me?”

 

“Who do you think I am? I would never let you stay with her.”

 

“Thank you, Richie,” Eddie gets out of Richie’s lap and checks his watch. It was almost five o’clock. “Shit. We should probably meet up with the others soon.”

 

“Do you think they’ll like your nails?” Richie asks and Eddie laughs.

 

“I think they’ll absolutely adore them,” Eddie replies with another kiss.

 

And the Losers did love his nails. Especially Beverly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go through my nail polish collection to find a suitable color that Eddie would like lmao. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
